roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Horus Grant
Horus Grant is a prefect and a member of the Upper Sixth at St. Thom Huell. In charge of the Valentine's Day card arrangements on February 13th, 1998, Horus exploited this for his own ends. In secret a power hungry, vengeful warlock, Horus became very jealous over consistently not getting a Valentine's Day card. Therefore, he decided that he would exploit his responsibilites as a prefect to hex all of the School-bought Valentine's Day cards. He operates by the "If I can't have one no one can" philosophy. Horus's plot Horus was in charge of giving out cards to students who bought them and then taking them back to give to the distributors. He secretly hexed all the cards before passing them to the distributors, the hex, named "Love never lasts" is thus "Anyone who reads their name on the hexed card and is able to understand it, is fated to die within 1 hour by a fatal accident. The hex cause any risky circumstance to result in death. As the time limit grows shorter, the accidents will seem increasingly outlandish, until the victim makes it through the hour or the victim dies." What spell Horus performed, what deal he could have made is unknown, but in casting the hexes he bound fate to his wishes. This was a stupid idea however because when the bonding is broken fate will conspire to murder the caster horribly. There is a interesting caveat in which if you don't fully identify by the name written on the card you may only get partially hurt, this was the case with Svyn. Horus's downfall When the party investigated the many deaths around the school that were percived as accidents to everyone else, Imogen found out that the heart-shaped cards were magical. She realized that the cards were causing the deaths and that the hex was activated by reading your name. Unfortunately, Robert had a card from Janet (it is heavily implied that Violet sent the card) and was now hexed. As the team walked up towards the prefect office (Carefully keeping Rob away from anything that could kill him) the old lady fate/death was staring at Rob out of the corner of his eye, but every time he looked at her she disappeared. With Imogen bluffing her way past Adria, the girl at the front desk, the group walks back towards Horus. Imogen starts talking to Horus, saying that the cards might be a bit more effective than intended, and that there is something wrong with the cards. Horus tries to play it off like doesn't know what she's talking about, but then Barnaby asks to borrow a blank card and writes Horus's name on it saying "Dear Horus". Horus freaked out and grabed for the card but Barnaby keept hold of it. He accidentally read his name and says "I'll kill you all". The fight kicks off with Horus turning out to be a pretty strong warlock, during the fight Imogen yells "fire!" and minor illusions some fire. The fight culminates with Horus turning into a mist and flies over to the door, and the old lady appears and snips a invisible thread. Horus trips and falls onto the scenery around Robert's perpetual motion car, impaling his eye on a iron screw, meaning he can never be resurrected. Thus was the end of Horus's life. After his death Imogen grabs a red leather book from Horus's pocket that is full of spells and alterations to spells on hexes. Now children, what did we learn? Never piss off fate! Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Season 2 Category:Non Player Characters